As an example of a conventional electronic component, an inductor component disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-114626 is known. FIG. 26 is a sectional view of the inductor component 500 disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-114626.
The inductor component 500 comprises a body 502 and terminal electrodes 504a and 504b. The body 502 is in the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped. The terminal electrode 504a is provided on the bottom surface and the right surface of the body 502. The terminal electrode 504b is provided on the bottom surface and the left surface of the body 502.
In the inductor component 500 disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-114626, the terminal electrodes 504a and 504b have thinner portions on the edge line between the bottom surface and the right surface of the body 502 and on the edge line between the bottom surface and the left surface of the body 502, respectively, as seen in FIG. 26. Accordingly, the terminal electrodes 504a and 504b are unlikely to have sufficient strength.